


you, the bunny and the ferris wheel

by yoriichuu



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, i personally really like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriichuu/pseuds/yoriichuu
Summary: Junhoe was a happy highschool student, until he finds himself crawling on his bed, unable to sleep and drinking painkillers.Bobby, on the other side, come to Junhoe in unexpected ways, giving Junhoe some of the experiences he won't forget.**teacher!bobby, student!junhoe
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	you, the bunny and the ferris wheel

"Yah, Koo Junhoe! Get out from your room, now!" Jinhwan can't control his emotions anymore. He worries about Junhoe a little bit too much.

"Go away!" Junhoe answers with a loud voice. He don't want to be with anyone at the moment. He's enough with himself.

"I know you need help.. Please open your door, Junhoe.." Jinhwan begged with a soft voice. Junhoe is his best friend since they're in wombs. Jinhwan would do anything to make his friend's condition's better.

"Sorry.. Jinhwan, I burden you too much right? Why don't you just go, you'll live better without me.."

\---

"How's his condition now?" The doctor asks while writing some prescriptions.

"It's getting worse.. I can't leave him alone. He didn't want to go to school. It's been 2 weeks. I don't know what to do.. I tried a lot of things.. I want him to be happy again.."

"You're a great friend, Jinhwan. Junhoe is grateful to have you, I guarantee."

"Thank you.. I hope things will be better for him. Especially, his birthday is in 3 weeks.."

"Take care, Jinhwan."

"Thank you, Doctor Hanbin."

\-----

"Junhoe-ya, hyung's home." Jinhwan puts down his bags. He just bought groceries from the supermarket, thinking to cook some delicious food tonight.

"Hi, hyung." Junhoe covers himself beneath a thick furry grey blanket. It's pretty cold these days.

"Hyung will cook tonight. We won't order any deliveries, okay? I don't want you to get stomachache from eating too much junk food."

"Aah.. What you're gonna cook?" Junhoe gets up, rubbing is eyes, still sleepy.

"Spicy Jjampong, your favourite. How's that sound?"

"I'm drooling already.. Cook now, hyung." Junhoe feels hungry by imaging it.

"It's still noon, you'll finish the whole thing if I cook now. I got you some cereal if you're hungry okay? Aww my cute dongsaeng." Jinhwan pats Junhoe's head softly.

"Sorry.. For everything.." Junhoe pulls Jinhwan's sleeve, right before Jinhwan heads to the kitchen.

"Hey.. What's wrong?"

"I've been so selfish, so childish, please, don't leave me, Jinhwan-hyung, I promise I'll recover.. I won't give up.. I'll took down these problems," His blanket is now wet from Junhoe's own tear drops.

"Why are you blaming yourself, Junhoe-ya? I'm helping you because I want to. You're my friend, okay? Bestest friend. You need my help, and I gladly doing this because of you. You're my precious friend. Let's do it together, okay? I believe in you, Junhoe."

"Love you, hyung. Thanks for being with me."

"You don't need to thank me. Your existence is enough. Don't give up, Junhoe. I'm with you."

\-----

2 weeks later

Junhoe is doing well and the progress is positive. Junhoe is no longer locking himself in the bathroom, sitting in the cold tiles and crying himself out. He's no longer consuming pain-killers and he's much happier. But he's still traumatic with people. He never gets out from home, trapping himself from the harsh world outside.

"Junhoe-ya, it's your birthday soon, what do you want? I'll make it to you."

"What? No, I don't want anything. You're enough, Jinhwan-hyung."

"But it's your birthday. I want something special for you, I want you to tell me your wishes."

"Isn't it too fast to tell my wishes?" 

"If you can tell me now, I can give it to you on your birthday."

"I wish for happiness."

_________

a week later

"Welcome, Dong, Yun!" Jinhwan hugs them in the front door.

"Junhoe.. I miss you so much! I hope you're doing well!" Yunhyeong hugs Junhoe after that, making Junhoe smiles.

"Junhoe, I bought you a guitar!" 

It's Junhoe's birthday party, and Jinhwan is inviting Junhoe's close friends from school. It's Yunhyeong and Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk, you're so kind, thank you."

"Hey, it's okay. I miss you so much cause you're not attending school anymore, so I kinda want to get you a good present."

"Thank you, I'll take care of it."

Jinhwan cooked seaweed soup, a must for birthdays. Junhoe likes it a lot so he make it more than usual, also Yun and Dong is coming.

"Here you go, Kim Jinhwan's special Kalguksu!" Junhoe claps happily seeing the steam pot coming from the kitchen.

"Eat the seaweed soup first, okay? I'll go back to the kitchen first. I'll catch up." And the rest nodded. Best hyung indeed, Jinhwanie.

Just after Jinhwan enters the kitchen, a knock is heard from outside the house. Wait, who? 

"Jinani, you invited someone?"

"Eh? No, I'm just inviting you and Dong here. No one else."

"Then, who's knocking?"

Yundong stared at each other, shrugging. Junhoe brave himself to open the door. 

Hopefully it's not alien out there, invading earth and made Junhwan's home as their first stop.

"H-hello, eh? Junhoe-ya! Happy birthday to you," It's Doctor Hanbin.

"Annyeong, I'm sorry it took pretty long to open the door."

"It's okay, you must be wondering right? Here, it's a present from me."

Jinhwan then followed Junhoe, and Hanbin is caught in surprise.

"Ah, annyeong, Jinhwan. Sorry I came all of a sudden." Hanbin scratches his nape awkwardly, smiling cheekily.

"Annyeong, Doctor Hanbin, come inside. It must've been cold right?" Jinhwan invites him. And finally, Junhoe celebrates his 22nd birthday with his best friend and his special ones. His beloved hyung, Jinhwan. His lovebirds best friends, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. And, his doctor, Hanbin.

"Do you like the present, Junhoe? Sorry if it's ugly. I don't know what you like, so, that's actually a recommendation from the shop's employee." Hanbin opens the conversation.

"Wait, I haven't opened it. Should I open it now?" 

"Doctor Hanbin must've waiting for your reaction, right? Open it now, Junhoe." Yunhyeong said, nodding towards Hanbin.

"Okay, okay." Junhoe grabs the present box.

It's a blue-covered box with white ribbons. It has a cute sticky note on it read as "For Junhoe ^^".

Junhoe opens the lid slowly, and surprised to see what's inside. It's a Bonsai tree.

"What do you think? Is it good?" Hanbin's gettin' nervous because Junhoe didn't give him any responses.

"Wow, thank you, I'm mesmerized.. Somehow it's like hypnotizing. A really meaningful present, thank you, Doc."

"Hanbin-hyung will be okay, Junhoe-ya."

"Oh.. Okay, Hanbin-hyung." And Jinhwan saw that innocent smile coming from Junhoe's face. We'll be fine, Junhoe-ya, good days will come again to us, Jinhwan mutters.

****

Months later.

Jinhwan and Junhoe finally decided to quit school. After almost of 3 months not attending school—that'll be weird for them to go there. Especially, when Junhoe's condition is still vulnerable and weak after the healing process at home. It's better for Junhoe to not to go to school this time. 

"Jinhwan, you don't need to! Homeschooling is expensive. You better use the money for yourself. Don't mind me, really.. Please." 

"Junhoe-ya, you have to get in school, even that means you're schooling at home. Education is important, Junhoe-ya, after you're graduated later, it's up to you if you're interested or not to continue to college. For this time, please? Trust me. I'll promise, I'll go look for someone's good at teaching, I'll promise the person will be kind, and I promise it'll be great! It's okay, I'll be with you. I'll make sure the learning is fun, also safe because I'm here."

Junhoe stare at his hyung with pleading eyes, not wanting to do what he said.

"Let's do it, okay? I really love you," Jinhwan holds Junhoe's right hand.

Seeing the older's determination, Junhoe got no word to say but, 

"Okay,"

The first meeting.

Junhoe is getting ready for the teacher who will be coming in 15 minutes. Jinhwan is sitting in front of the TV, not feeling nervous. Junhoe's the one who's rejecting this at first, but why he's now so nervous?!

"Hyung, I'm-"

"Easy, Junhoe. He's a good person, he's funny, and also smart. Trust me, okay?"

Junhoe sighs. It's the different feeling.. It's not like he's pressured waiting for his new teacher, it's a normal feeling, just like you invited someone to your home to sleepover. Guess Junhoe needs to socialize more.

Knock knock! 

Junhoe braves himself to open the door himself, even Jinhwan already offer to open it. Junhoe feels excited.. His home has never been visited by stranger before.

Junhoe opens the door, and, he's surprised of what is behind it.

"Hello, I'm your new teacher. My name's Bobby Kim and nice to meet you." The person who introduced himself just now–is making Junhoe hypnotized by how alluring and charming he is. 

"Hello, I'm Koo Junhoe. Your student." Junhoe bows awkwardly.

"Hello, Bobby-ssi, it's my younger brother, Junhoe. He'll be your student. Come on in, I made peppermint tea." Junhoe nods and invited his teacher to come in, and sit on the family room's sofa.

"So, Junhoe, have you know his name?" Jinhwan said while drinking tea.

"Bobby-ssaem," Junhoe said with a low-voice. 

"Right," Bobby replies.

"How's the tea?" Jinhwan started another discussion.

"Peppermint tea is my favourite, to be honest. I made it everyday at home. What a coincidence," Bobby said and smiles, showing his dimples and that cute bunny teeth.

"Good if you liked it. Junhoe?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe just to test if he's listening, but Junhoe's lost in his own mind.

"Junhoe?" And Junhoe's startled by the tap on his shoulder. He's zoning out again.

"Hm, how about we start, Junhoe-ssi?" Junhoe looks at Bobby, he's tidying his coat and tie.

"Okay," 

"Let's go to the room I've prepared. I hope it's comfortable enough."

"Woah, hyung, you never tell me you're decorating this room." Junhoe said, putting down his notebook to the desk.

"Hey, how can I do it alone. Yundong did it for you. Go thank them later. Okay, you two, hopefully it'll going to be a good learning session. See you, go call me if you need something." Jinhwan waves his hands and close the door.

"Uhm, sit here, Sonsaengnim."

"Thank you."

They both sat awkwardly, facing the large window in front of them. Bobby calmly looking around, while Junhoe is busy with his our mind. 

"So, let's know each other better before we start the learning."

"My name is Junhoe." And Bobby burst his laughter.

"Hey, that's not what I'm asking. Of course I know your name, that's what you said later in the front door." Bobby laughs pretty loud, and his eyes are all dissapearing, bringing up that cute dimples on both of his cheek.

"S-sorry," Junhoe replies awkwardly.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable though, I just want to make you feel less-pressured incase you thought homeschooling are strict. It's not, instead, it's more relax than formal school. You're the only one student, and your teacher only got one student to teach, so it's very important to build a bond with your teacher, cause it's one of the factors that supports you during homeschooling. Example, if you find me funny then you'll want to continue this session even though you're not looking for the subjects I teach. Maybe you just want to see how funny and ridiculous I am, you know? What's important is, you can always slow down cause there's only you here." Bobby said while smiling widely, as if Junhoe is his friend.

"O-oh... Okay.." Junhoe is getting even nervous. He didn't understand himself! Why is this guy making him feel strange even before he entered that door? Things about Bobby makes his stomach feels queasy.

"Then, let's skip today's learning. We'll just have to know eachother now. How old are you, Junhoe-ya?"

"I'm 18."

"Eh, lemme guess. It's not long after you celebrate your birthday, am I right?" Junhoe's widening his eyes. He knew it! This guy aren't an ordinary teacher. Is he a witch? 

"Hey hey, why are you covering your face? Junhoe-ya? Hey?" Junhoe keeps on avoiding Bobby's hand, and keep covering his face. 

Bobby pulls the book that Junhoe held and look at his face.

Junhoe is shocked as fuck. Their faces are so close—their nose are almost touching and Bobby's eyes didn't flinch even a bit. Junhoe can't believe they are this close.

Bobby stay away from Junhoe's face and sat back to his original chair, and Junhoe needs to calm himself. This is crazy.

"Hey, why are you covering yourself? Am I scary?" Bobby asked it in a low tone, Junhoe grabs that book again, covering his face but still showing his pair of eyes. Junhoe shook his head.

"Then why?" Junhoe shook his head even harder this time.

Junhoe didn't answer and remain silent.

"You're pretty hard to reach, but there's nothing Bobby Kim can't do, you know? Especially you're my student. I'll do anything so you'll be open to me, so, don't worry. I'm not a bad person,"

___________

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months. It's been 3 months since their first meeting. Junhoe is focusing on his studies with Bobby, and he improved a lot. Unexpectedly, Junhoe is a smart student. Although he's pretty quiet on learning sessions, he absorbed the things Bobby teaches him. 

"Great, you understand this topic well. I'll give you some exercise and if we're done, grab your jacket."

"Pardon, Ssaem?"

"We'll go somewhere! Aren't you feel excited? Or should I decline it?" Bobby said, smirking.

"Ah- okay.. I'll finish this soon."

Bobby nods, and Junhoe work on the exercise he had.

_______

"Come on, it's not that scary, Junhoe-ya," Bobby said, knocking on his own car. Junhoe's scared and won't go in. Bobby's taking him to a giant playground! And he saw a signboard named "Spooky House : Halloween Special".

Junhoe crossed his arms making an X letter, a answer for Bobby's invite.

Anyway, Junhoe gives in not long after that. (uwu)

Why am I giving up so fast? Ugh, Junhoe talks to himself. Bobby's pulling his hand, too excited seeing the crowded playground. They decided to visit the haunted house later. The first ride they're in are an indoor arcade. There are a lot of mini games there. Snacks, toys and doll machine are everywhere. Bobby pulls Junhoe to try one of them.

"No, I never played this stuff. Go play without me, Ssaem." Junhoe rejected respectfully.

"Hey, we get here 'cause we're celebrating for you. Go play it and I'll teach you, don't worry." Bobby smiles, taking Junhoe's hands with his. Junhoe holds his breath, seeing the man behind him started to guide his hand.

They are targeting a white bunny doll, it's wearing a red-dotted-ribbon. Junhoe's hands are unable to escape, Junhoe can feel the older's soft breathing near his neck, tickling.

Junhoe really tried his best to not to freak out over the too close proximity and how long they're having the skinship. Junhoe tried to imagine that's it's Jinhwan, but he can't! Jinhwan never reached his neck in height, and no way Jinhwan's hand feels this big and warm.

"A little bit.. Yes, go move it near that box, come on, once that doll enter it, you'll get that thing." Bobby said, guiding his hand to the left.

Junhoe shyly nods.

Bobby and Junhoe doing their best moving the doll slowly so the doll won't fall. It's sooo long, Junhoe feels like it's like an eternity.

They finally get the doll! After maybe almost 15 minutes of that guiding hands thing, Bobby let go of Junhoe's hands, and Junhoe let out a heavy breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, it's okay. Ssaem, I'll go to the toilet first, may i?"

"Of course, I'll wait near that photobox." Junhoe gives that bunny doll to Bobby, walking as fast as he can to the toilet—he don't even know where!

Junhoe entered the toilet room hurrily, thank God it's empty. He walked towards the mirror, washing his hands on the sink. He's touching his burning hot cheeks, it's red. Like, really red. His hands are trembling! What happened to him? Junhoe can't understand himself. It's frustrating. Is he sick? But he feels okay, Junhoe can't call Jinhwan now and telling that Bobby is making him sick. Jinhwan will end the homeschooling session with Bobby and he didn't want that. Wait— why he didn't want that?

Nevermind, okay! The most important is, let's get out from this place with normally. No red cheeks and trembling hands. Breath normally, Junhoe. That's what he said to himself.

After pretty long inside the toilet, Junhoe walks slowly nearing the bench near the photobox Bobby mentioned earlier. Bobby is talking to that doll. That's weird.. But Junhoe still eavesdropping over it, though.

"Hey, 'Lil Bunny, listen. Junhoe is gone for.. 11 minutes! I wonder if he's lost. Should I go look over him?"

Bobby then moved the doll's body, saying in a soft voice, "No, Bobby. Wait for him here."

"Anyway, you see how he look at you when he got you? He didn't seem happy.. Did he feel uncomfortable, 'Lil Bunny?"

"Hey, how do I know, I can't see, dumbass!"

"Why are you saying such a harsh word to me? I'm your owner!"

"No, my owner is Junhoe!"

"Bobby-ssaem, why are you talking to a doll?"

Bobby is shocked to earth seeing Junhoe standing in front of him, and he almost throw that doll. He rubs his chest, saying, "Junhoe-ya, I'm not old already but don't shock people like that, okay? It's not good for some people!"

"Ah.. Mian, Ssaem." Junhoe then take a seat beside Bobby, still trying to act normal.

"Ah, Junhoe-ya, since there's a photobox, mind if we take some photos?" Bobby said, seeing Junhoe, looking for any response.

"Yeah, it'll be great, I guess," Junhoe nods slowly, seeing Bobby's flat face turned into a happy one in matter of seconds. 

"Then, let's go, before anyone occupied it," Bobby pull Junhoes hands—again—and Junhoe is still trying to breathe and act normally.

They sit on the chair inside the small photobox, and Junhoe is holding the doll while Bobby is setting up the camera.

"Okay, we'll start. There's 3 second timer, so, be fast while changing your pose okay? Here we go!" Bobby clicks the red button, and the camera start capturing them. It's hard and also the space are sooo limited, but they have fun! They had 2 different stripes of photo, each 2 x 4 frames. It's so funny, ridiculous and also fun. It's Junhoe's very first time visiting a photobox, and thankfully he's visiting it with the right person.

They're out from the indoor arcade, and it's 5.27pm. 

"Junhoe-ya, sorry for making you scared. We're not going to that scary house, okay? Forgive your teacher, please?" And Bobby put his 🙏 hand in front of his student, truly apologizing.

"Bobby-ssaem! What are you doing, don't apologize, it's okay, okay? Don't-" 

"Aah, but I still feel guilty," 

"It's okay, don't think about it. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Ah! Yeah! We're going to this playground's most famous ride—the Ferris Wheel!" Bobby said, pointing the huge ferris wheel. Junhoe is astonished by how beautiful it is, and he started to imagine how's it feels to be on it.

"Let's go there, many people start to line up when it's near the dusk. We're not gonna get it if we're being slow," Junhoe then run together with Bobby, and only God knows how much Bobby pulled his hands today. 

Bobby didn't lie, the line for the Ferris Wheel is already long. Junhoe is looking over the pairs that successfully entered the ride. If they can't make it, Junhoe is going to be dissapointed. The sky is now turned into dark orange, with some gradiation of light pink and blue. It'll be amazing if he can enjoy the sky on a that ride.

"Ssaem," Junhoe called his teacher.

"Hm?" Bobby said, looking at Junhoe's nervous face.

"How if we can't make it? The line is so long," Junhoe looks back at his teacher's brown locks, already want to give up.

Bobby gave a sheepish smile, seeing the security near the ferris wheel entrance. Junhoe's hand is once again pulled by Bobby, they suddenly out from the line, running to the entrance, making the people shocked by what they did. Bobby is forcing them to get through the ferris wheel—they are being chased by couple of security! Thank God one of the ferris wheel are near them, they jumped in, the security can't do nothing but seeing the ferris wheel moving.

"Sonsaengnim! That was crazy!" Junhoe said loudly, never been this loud in front of this teacher.

"But we made it! Look, it's so beautiful." Bobby point the dusky sky, the colours mixed but still so beautiful and stunning. Junhoe calms right after that. This is why they are lining, right? The sky.

"Sometimes you're really unpredictable, Sonsaengnim." Junhoe mutters.

"What are you sayin'? The wind are pretty strong up here," and Junhoe shakes his head.

They remained silent for few minutes, Bobby enjoying the sky and the cold breeze of the wind, while Junhoe secretly looking at his teacher's face, white skin, sharp jawline, pink lips, he seems so.. gorgeous. 

"Sonsaengnim," Junhoe softly called him.

"Hm?" Bobby answers, slowly opening his eyes, that soft brown locks, sparkly and hypnotizing ones.

"Wanna' ask something, but it's not school related," 

"Go on,"

"So, last few weeks, I've been feeling a strange feeling, but this only happened if I'm with a certain person,"

"At first, I thought that it's just a feeling when we meet someone new, but it continues until now. I feel shy, sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel clingy, and everytime I do something with the person, my heart beat so fast like I'm running. Something's wrong with me, right?"

"It's love, kid." Bobby smiles widely, laughing a little at how dumb this boy in front of him.

"Love? No way!" Junhoe looked at Bobby with a shocked face. 

I fucking fell in love with my own teacher? It can't be!

"When the person holds your hand, what do you feel?"

"I freaked out, I'm panicking!"

"That's one of falling in love signs, let's move to the next question," and Junhoe feels like he doesn't want to continue, but he did continue it, though.

"Do you ever see the person like, they are so gorgeous?" Junhoe weakly nods.

"Do you ever looked at them and wonder why are their eyes are so soft, beautiful and sparkling?" Junhoe nods.

"Do you ever looked at their lips and realized how plump their lips are?" Junhoe nods again. 

"Wow, wow, okay, you're in love. No doubt about that." 

"But, I don't want to!" Junhoe shakes his head, he don't want to fall in love with his teacher. Not now, not today, not forever!

"Love is always come to us, making us feeling something over someone that we don't expect, boy. That's how it works." 

"Tell me how to unlove someone," Junhoe is desperately need to get rid of his love for his teacher. 

"It's a hard question, and how you do it, it's even harder. There's a way if you'd like to do it, though. But, only succeeded for a small amount of people,"

"What is it?"

"Hate them." and Junhoe's eyes widened. How can you hate someone you love?

"Maybe it seems harsh, but it do works on some people. Maybe you're wondering how can you hate someone you love? But, not every love feeling is healthy. There's some conditions that forced people to unlove someone, with this kind of way."

"I can't," Junhoe said, his nose shuffling.

"Hey, why are you crying?!" Bobby move to Junhoe's side of bench, comforting the other. Junhoe is ugly-crying, desperate to not to love this guy beside him. He is now feels selfish and not good enough for him. How can? Junhoe, someone with mental issues, not handsome, not good at a particular thing, just a normal boy, he didn't even go to school, a boy who decided to go to homeschooling, too vulnerable to face the world. He's not good enough for Bobby. Bobby's standard must be someone who's gorgeous, tall, good-looking, smart, maybe good voice too.. And that thought just makes Junhoe cries even harder.

"Hey, if you love that person, why are you giving up so soon? I mean, there's nothing impossible, you're cute, smart, funny, and you're smile cure diseases! Junhoe, you're everyone's dream boyfriend. Really,"

"B-but.. I know I'm not that person's type, it's impossible."

"Make that person love you, then. Who's not falling for you, Junhoe? Try it first,"

"How can I make you love me, then? Is there any way to do it?" Junhoe's sentence making the older's eyes widened.

"H-huh?" Bobby takes a step back, my ears must be stopped working!

"Sonsaengnim, I love you."

Bobby POV

What the fuck? It's all I had in mind when this kid confessed to me. It can't be true. I thought maybe he's talking about his school friend—wait, I'm his only school friend.

I take a step back, still looking at his trembling hands and puffy eyes, with the purple dusk sky being the background. This kid confessed to me, about his feelings.

I like him too, to be honest.

The reason why I agree to teach at Jinhwan's place it's because of the younger brother he had, which is Junhoe. I think I like him at the first sight. His soft eyes, white velvety skin, pink thick lips of his. His visual is really something else. 

Maybe sounds pretty pervert and erotic to talk such thing about him, but he's too beautiful as a human. I also learned his background before our first meeting.

My guess is right, he's not easy to approach. He got traumatized with new people, so I do understand. I do my best to not make him pressured, I give him enough space for himself. I see him as an object that I need to take care of, because he's so weak.. and vurnerable. Like a piece of an expensive art work, need to be handled properly and carefully.

I look over him and what I do has good results. Junhoe seems to be happier and he laughs and smiles more often by day. We don't meet everyday, but his smile at a day is on my mind for a whole week.

I like him, and that's making me frustrated.

Can I confess at him? 

Will he reject me?

Wait, do he even likes me?

I had a lot in mind and I had a battle with my own heart—I need to take a step further if I really am serious about Junhoe. But, a treasure will always starts by obstacles. I decided to keep the feelings to myself. 

Sometimes, it's unbearable. In several occasions, I find it hard not to stare at him over and over. I find it hard not to hug him if he's being too precious and cute. I find it hard not to smile after he smiled. I find it hard to limit myself. Apparently, I really love him.

"Sonsaengnim, I love you."

All of a sudden, I can't trust my ears. 

"Hey, what are you talking about? Junhoe-ya, what do you mean?" I wanna' make sure.

"Pabo! Why do you want someone to repeat their confession?!" 

"I like- no, I love you, Bobby Kim!" 

Please, God, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

I can't think a proper sentence or anything to answer him. All I do is pulling his hand, and touches his lips with mine. I hope that's enough to answer him. 

I can't believe that I'm actually kissing my own student. His tears are still streaming down from his eyes, but he's no longer crying. His closing his eyes, enjoying the kiss that I gave him. He hold my jacket tightly.

It's probably the best dusk that I ever experienced in my life. I realized that I really love Junhoe. Not anymore as a student. I like him, as a man. As a young boy.

I let go of the kiss that seems like forever. He's chasing my lips but he stopped. His wistful eyes are looking into my eyes.

"Is that enough to answer you...?" I asked him. He smiled widely, wiping his wet eyes.

"Yes," he answered in a low-voice. I smiled. He gets what I mean. Even when I didn't say it verbally. He gets the emotions I send through the kiss.

They get out from the ferris wheel. Still awkward, but they're still holding each other's hands shyly. Junhoe let go of his lover's hand, making Bobby's body facing Junhoe.

Junhoe kiss the older.

It's a simple, soft, delicate and a chaste kiss. A kiss that would be translated as a 'Thank you'. Bobby smiles over that kiss. Junhoe is just looking at Bobby with red colour on his cheeks. The dim light from the dusk hides the blush.

"So, Junhoe, am I your boyfriend now?"

"No, more like a teacher-boyfriend."

"Anyway, you remember when you got scared of me when I guessed your birthday isn't far from our first meeting?" Junhoe nods. 

"The birthday ribbons are still in your walls! You looked at me like I'm a stalker or something," Junhoe just widened his eyes and laughed softly.

"I love you," Bobby said, tighten up his hands over the younger.

Junhoe just answered a soft hum, a answer that begins their relationship.

Bobby is Junhoe's birthday wish that comes true. Bobby is.. Junhoe's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> a little too long? how was it? i'd like to hear your response and of course leave your kudos, please. thank you 🥰
> 
> anyone interested to be friends (mutuals) on twt? hihi


End file.
